I Believe In Love
by Lozza433
Summary: This is a fanfic mainly about Numbuh 4, but there's quite a bit of Numbuh 3 in it too. Includes: 34ness, 25ness, 1Lizzieness. This will include violence and tragedy later, hence the T rating.
1. Chapter 1

**I Believe in Love**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own KND and never will do, but this comes from my own ideas and is completely by me (at least this chapter, anyway )**

**A/N: After a break from fanfic I thought of a new plot, and am now resuming writing again D This fanfic involves 3/4ness and in the future will probably contain 2/5ness and 1/Lizzieness.I think this is going to be a pretty mushy story, tragic (YAY!) and hopefully funny in parts too! Okay, enjoy the fanfic! Please review :)**

"Eurgh, well done team!" praised Numbuh One, "We sure kicked those Delightful's butts, now, anyone for a drink? And NOT any coffee", he said, glaring at Numbuh Four.  
"Well, they told me it was apple juice in that mug – I did wonder why they were being so nice to me", Numbuh Four replied.  
"Numbuh Five says that was really stupid, and since when has apple juice been hot?" Numbuh Four glared at her.  
"Well, we got away, it's not like it really matters".  
"Yeah, we only just got you away though", Numbuh Two said through gritted teeth.  
"Anyway, where's Numbuh Three gone?" asked Numbuh Four, ignoring Hoagie.  
"I'm heeeeere!" Numbuh Three said, running in and giving him a big glomp, knocking him to the floor – not that there was far for him to fall! Wally got back up, brushing off his hoody and groaning. Kuki apologised and ran off giggling to play with her rainbow monkeys. The rest of Sector V just stayed in the lounge playing video games for a while, then Numbuhs One and Two followed Numbuh One out of the room to check out something he had made. Numbuh Four was left playing games against the computer on his own.**  
**"Hiii Numbuh Four!" Kuki said walking in, "why are you all on your own?"  
"I, um…I…I…I, er, they walked off", he replied.  
"You sounded like a broken record just then!" she giggled.  
"Shush, I'm playing a game, I'm gonna beat Numbuh 5's cruddy score!"  
Wally caught her eye for half a second, looked back at the screen, then turned back to look back at her again. He felt uncomfortable, but happy at the same time. He had never had this feeling before, she was so pretty, how hadn't he noticed it before now?"

**BANG!**

"Huh? What's happening? Doh! I lost, it took me cruddy ages to get that score!"  
"Um…why were you staring at me like that Numbuh Four?"  
"When?"  
"A minute ago!"  
"I was NOT staring!" he replied blushing.  
"Was too!"  
"Was not…"  
He went into another daze…she looked SO CUTE when she argued. Why was he even THINKING this? She was a cruddy girl. And a cruddy rainbow dorkey loving one at that!  
"Uh…Numbuh Four, you're doing it again!"  
This time he was too oblivious to everything around them, all he could see was her, Kuki Sanban, from head to tow. He didn't even realise she had a cross expression on her face and that she was yelling at him, and looked as though she would pounce on him any second, trying to get him out of the trance. In his mind she was smiling, laughing at how in love he was with her. She leant towards him, her long, soft, silky, sweetly fragranced hair tickling his neck. Now her lovely full soft lips were touching his…  
"Numbuh Four! Stop staring at your fellow operative and put some popcorn in the microwave for us, we're all hungry and might watch a movie on TV in a minute. You're food monitor this week!" Nigel ordered.  
Numbuh Four dragged his feet across the floor unwillingly into the tree house's kitchen and put some popcorn in the microwave still in all it's packaging including the shopping bag. Then without paying any attention to what he was doing and without reading the instructions he turned the dials on the microwave to fifteen minutes and full power. He turned away from the microwave and sat down on one of the stools at the kitchen table in thought, the noise of the popping corn and microwave in the distance.


	2. BANG!

**Chapter 2**

Now that he sat down and thought about it, he actually really liked Numbuh 3 and had done for quite a while. Every time he found himself falling for his feelings about Kuki he had always grumbled to himself, "Cruddy girls", and moved onto something else. In fact, he had enjoyed being dressed up like Mr. Huggykins (Operation C.A.T.S) and being made to say "I love you", although of course he hadn't admitted that he had enjoyed it, he had loved the way that Kuki had been bossing him around. He realised that he had felt closer to Kuki just lately, even more than his best friend, Hoagie. Then he thought about that dreamy trance earlier…his heart skipped a beat. Was he in l…l…love? He had always thought that love was for "cruddy girls". He almost jumped into the air as Nigel walked into the room.

"What are you doing? Isn't the popcorn ready ye…?", he stopped as he saw the microwave. The bag of popcorn had popped out of it's box, was looking fit to burst and nearly filled the shopping bag, (which was melting and scorched).

"Numbuh 4! Go to the lounge…IMMEDIATELY!" Numbuh 1 yelled at him. Numbuh 4 walked into the lounge just as there was an explosion that shook the treehouse.

**))))()((((BANG!))))()((((**

"What the…what was that?" Numbuh 2 asked.

"I'm gonna get decommissioned…" Wally said sadly.

"What was that, Numbuh 4?" Numbuh 3 asked, putting her arms over his shoulders from behind him in a sort of hug.

"Cruddy girls", he mumbled.

"You said it!" agreed Numbuh 2.

"Hey!" Numbuh 5 said smartly kicking Numbuh 4, but remaining to look at Numbuh 2 almost lovingly.

"Hey!" Numbuh 4 said, "why did you kick me, but not Hoagie?"

"Um, Numbuh 5 just didn't wanna…" she trailed, blushing.

"Ooo, Numbuh 5's in love!" Numbuh 4 grinning. He felt that by being horrible to the other members of the sector, he could distract them from the explosion and cheer himself up…which only partly worked.

"Yeah, well, Numbuh 5's not the only one around here", she glared at him. Now it was Numbuh 4's turn to blush.

"Love is for cruddy girls, I am NOT in love!"

"Um, can you two stop arguing already?" Hoagie said.

"Yeah, me and Hoagie want to see what damage has been done to the kitchen", said Numbuh 3.

Numbuh 1 could be heard yelling in the kitchen. Numbuh 4 watched them walk out of the lounge door to the kitchen. He didn't want to go in the door and get shouted at, he figured that if that happened he'd suffer the decommissioning there and then. He already had mixed emotions without that.

He looked around the Sector V treehouse for the last time, then walked out without saying goodbye. He walked to his bike and kicked it a few times, angry with himself about the popcorn explosion, as well as what he normally kicked it for. Not asking Kuki to be his girlfriend.

MEANWHILE

Kuki went back into the lounge to look for Wally and looked out of the window. She watched him kicking his bike, as she'd seen him doing many times before. She wondered why he did this, but she didn't like to ask. Maybe he'd be embarrassed if she did and she didn't like awkward silences. She took a deep breath, put on her coat and ran outside.

"Numbuh 4!" she shouted coming out of the door, "where are you going?"

"Home!" he said picking up his bike.

"I'm fed up".

"But WHY are you fed up?"

"I just am…I'm going home now", he said feeling guilty, looking at her.

"Okay…" replied Kuki.

His deep green eyes looked into her big worried violet eyes for a moment, then he looked sadly away and cycled off slowly, not glancing back. If he did, he knew he'd regret going. Seeing her so worried he'd wanted to stay, bear Nigel's yelling and just stick with her forever and make everything all right.

Kuki sighed, she was sure that this would be the night that he'd confess his feelings for her. Unlike wally she was certain that she loved him and deep inside she knew he loved her back, all the things he'd done that indicated it…However, just like Wally was too shy to ask her out, she was too shy to ask him too. She was sure that if he rejected her, she wouldn't be able to take it. Her heart would split in two.


End file.
